The Trouble with Sisters
by xdreamernumbuhfour
Summary: Being a brother had become difficult, especially when the sister he was trying to protect was after his blood. Tiburon didn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble with Sisters**

* * *

**Summary: Being a brother had become difficult, especially when the sister he was trying to protect was after his blood.**

* * *

Tiburon was certain Aiko knew nothing about how difficult being an older sibling was.

It had been so easy when they were little! Aiko had admired him and tried following him everywhere until he finally got mad and made her stay with Clay all the time. He supposed that he was the reason for their hatred of each other. After all, people who are forced together all the time tend to show some animosity to each other. But he had been nine then and trying to get away from his sister's clinginess. It had been for her own good!

She was supposed to extend her roots and make friends, not mortal enemies.

Shows what Tiburon knew.

And then Aiko had grown up.

Tiburon wasn't sure when it had happened, exactly, but it had taken place sometime between the Chuunin Exams and now. Aiko had bloomed from a timid little girl who clung to her big brother into an independent (of Alice-like proportions) and cool-headed woman-in-training. And her big brother didn't like it.

Aiko had the tendency to draw in boys. Whether it was her name (Uchiha were extremely popular among the opposite sex), her body type (Alice's breast size had been inherited), or her attitude (yet another Uchiha trait people loved, unless she was being like their mother, but everyone loves Alice), Tiburon didn't know, but he didn't like it at all. **At. All. **Alice and Itachi didn't like it either, and the rest of the Akatsuki (apart from Kathryn and Sanaa who found it funny) agreed with them.

It wasn't uncommon to see the youngest Uchiha walking down the street alone, but being stalked by the rest of her strange 'family'. Sanaa only did it for fun, though. Even Cielo glared at any boy that tried to approach her. The combined effort of Uchiha and Oscuro sent most boys running (and crying to their mothers about how scary their crush's family was).

Most boys.

The one exception to the rule was Ryoichi Hyuuga. A cousin of Neji and Hinata, Ryoichi was the most aggravating boy Tiburon knew. Every single time his family came to Konoha, the boy waited outside the Uchiha compound without fail, his face lighting up every time he saw Aiko.

Ryoichi was a Hyuuga, which meant that there should be some rivalry between him and the rest of the Uchiha, but the oddball was a total gentleman. He didn't really look like an oddball, not like his sensei, Naruto, but his mannerisms toward Aiko told a different story. He absolutely _melted_ in her presence, something Aiko couldn't stand.

And so, Tiburon had tried to make him go away and leave her alone.

But then Aiko had gotten really pissed off at him, a rare occasion seeing as she loved her brother and had Itachi's personality. It was strange seeing the youngest Uchiha enraged. She looked a lot like their mom when she was angry. When Tiburon questioned her about it, she called him an idiot, launched a kunai at his face, and stormed off to rant about his stupidity to Kazuhiko. The young Jashinist had approached him later, looking like someone had just told him the funniest joke in the world. Kazuhiko advised him to leave Ryoichi and his obsessions alone before Aiko decided she wanted a sister instead and castrated Tiburon.

Unfortunately for him, Tiburon didn't listen and physically attacked Ryoichi the next time he saw him trying to woo Aiko. Itachi had to pry his son off the Hyuuga boy while Kisame held a very irate Aiko back from killing her brother.

The third time Tiburon expressed his dislike of Ryoichi in front of Aiko, this time at home during dinner, his sister had stood up, slammed her hand down on the table, and declared that she _liked_ it when Ryoichi flirted with now would he _please_ quit trying to kill the only fucking suitor she had left.

Needless to say, Tiburon had been stunned into silence, along with a good portion of the Akatsuki, the girls and Kazuhiko sharing amused and knowing looks. Then Alice announced her approval of the Hyuuga, sealing the boy's fate.

After that, Tiburon had been extremely moody until Clay reminded him that he was, in fact, a ninja and should act like one. Mainly like an assassin, which ninjas were.

What Aiko knew wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

**A/N: This popped into my head while I was doodling a picture of an angry Tiburon XD Ryoichi is the same person as Ryuu Hyuuga, his early design that I changed a little bit.**


	2. Dating

**Dating**

* * *

Once again, Tiburon found himself lamenting the difficulties that came with being an older brother.

The assassination of Ryoichi Hyuuga had most definitely _not_ been successful. In fact, it had the opposite effect.

Instead of dying a slow, painful death or being scared off forever like Tiburon had planned, Ryoichi had the nerve to ask Aiko out on a date!

The shark boy had nearly been foaming at the mouth when he heard his sister say yes and Cielo was forced to bind him with ninja wire in order to prevent a bloodbath, courtesy of one enraged Uchiha.

Tiburon followed them around on their first date, pissed off that Ryoichi was being a complete gentleman and not giving him an excuse to attack. Cielo, who had been dragged along on the adventure, moped about missing dinner and being forced to endure such overprotective stupidity.

Ryoichi had easily foiled Tiburon's plans for attack when the Hyuuga continuously picked popular and crowded places for their date. Ichiraku's Ramen, the pet store — he bought Kenpachi, Aiko's wolf, toys there —, the flower shop — "Flowers are so cliché," Tiburon grumbled, watching Ryoichi tuck a yellow flower into Aiko's braid. — and the park were the places the new couple visited.

Okay, the park wasn't _that_ crowded, but Neji was there with his uncle and Cielo refused to let him start a clan war because his little sister's date was pissing him off.

But what _really_ irked him was what happened at the end of the date.

Ryoichi had walked Aiko all the way back home, their clasped hands swinging between them and Kenpachi darting around their legs. And as he was leaving after sharing a short kiss with the youngest Uchiha, the Hyuuga looked up and locked eyes with Tiburon, who was carefully hidden in the trees, and the bastard _smirked_.

Oh yeah, Tiburon hated this guy.

* * *

**A/N: I love RyoichiXD Ah, Tibby will never beat him. Any prompts for this story would be welcome:)**


End file.
